Mystic Cards
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: The children of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters from Sakura Solo's "Neo Duelists" get invited to join the children from the Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystic Cards**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Hi everyone! It's WLN here again, and I've got great news: I'm back again for more!**

 **This would make my 9th Fan-Fiction, and suddenly I realize: I seem to be better at Crossovers and doing stuff seemingly completely from my own Imagination, than I can do trying to be acurate to the story of a movie.**

 **Maybe that's the reason I'm having trouble with Jaden and such characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX in "Animated Legends Unite" Or: Since I haven't seen enough episodes of GX that involve the Shadow Riders, and hence my decision to use Crowler as a villain in the aforementioned story I started.**

 **This one uses the children from the Epilogue of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series, (JK Rowling created and owns, not me!) and the children created by Sakura Solo in her Fan-Fiction: "Neo Duelists" (Sakura Solo created and owns, not me!) Hope all you readers will enjoy this one. I might try creating children of my own so that Bakura, Duke and Tristan can have kids of their own, and don't feel left out from the rest of the gang.**

 **Ideas needed for "Wacky Races 2014", "Animated Legends Unite", "SSB", and "Dragonette" I need to recharge my one tablet and read Vixin2 so I can work on my story: "Chronological Escapades"**

 **Forgive me if I change their ages a bit so they can all be together.**

 **Chapter 1: Invitation**

 **In Domino City:**

Yami, Yugi, and Joey wre working at the Game Shop, when Bakura checked the mail.

"Eh? What's dis?" he asked, pulling out envelopes with a strange coat of arms on them.

He broght the envelopes in just as Yugi was answering the telephone.

"Hello, Game Shop." Yugi said. **[1]**

"Yugi? It's Duke Devlin," came a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Long time no chat Duke," Yugi said cheerfully. "How's Dirk getting along?"

"He's great! What a swell kid," Duke said befor asking: "Listen, I need to ask you something. Did you get an envelope in the mail with an odd symbol on it?"

"Like these?" Joey asked. Then Yugi took an envelope and examined the symbol: A shield with; A gold Lion against a Red background, a black Badger against a yellow background, a Bronze Eagle against a Blue background, and a Silver snake against a green background.

"A Lion, a Badger, a Snake, and an Eagle?" Yami asked, taking the envelope with Misaki's name on it.

"By George, that's the one!" Bakura exclaimed on the other end of the line. "The one I got is addressed to my dear Bridget."

"This is for Tenchi and Sakura," said Joey, examining his. "Did you get one for Nate," Joey pointed at Yugi, "and one for Misaki?" He pointed at Yami. They both nodded.

"I don'tsuppose Kaiba got one addressed to Raven?" Yami asked, a slight scowl making its way onto his face.

Then, as if on cue, Yami's cell phone went off with the Text Message sound. Sure enough, as he checked the number, it was Kaiba:

 **Did you get an envelope with a shield on it?**

"Oh I don't believe this." Yami scoffed. Then he replied to Kaiba by texting back:

 **Would u believe Joey, Yugi, and Bakura each got one too?**

"I guess we'll have to buy supplies for this and get tickets for the children," Yugi sighed.

"Hold up Yuge," Joey cried. "Dare's palne tickets to London, and trian tickets for this school right here in the envelope." Yugi and Yami were flabbergasted to find the tickets both for the flight to London, and for the train to Hogwarts.

Then, Joey got a message from Tristan:

 **Trevor got an envelope. Did you get two for your twins, Sakura and Tenchi?**

Joey had the grace to facepalm as he replied:

 **Yami, Bakura, Duke, and Yugi each got one for their kids too**

After saying a somewhat hefty "Good Luck," Yugi hung up on Duke, and they went to tell their children.

 **The Burrow**

Harry and Ron gasped as they received the envelopes for James, Rose, Albus, Hugo, and Lily. Ron's older brother Percy brought his daughter Victoire, **(Vic-Tor-Ee)** came to visit, via Floo Powder, and share the news.

"As usual, term starts September first," Ron said, smiling.

"I just hope that the children don't run into trouble like we did," Harry said.

Together, the parents each helped their children pack.

 **End Notes: I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I promise that things will het better the further we go in later chapters.**

 **1\. Yugi answering the phone in the episode from Season 1 where Kaiba kidnapped his grandpa.**

 **Tristan's son Trevor, Duke's boy Dirk, and Bakura's daughter Bridget, I own.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Cards**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So since I can't figure out how to Edit my Polls so they appear where you guys can find and answer them, I figure you'll just have to read my stories and suggest ideas via Review or PM. Down side there: I have to ask the Questions in the Author's Notes.**

 **So, I got Super Mario Brothers 3, (NES) Mario Tennis, (Gameboy Color) and Dr Mario (Gameboy) Downloads for my Nintendo 3ds. Loving all three of them, especially SMB3, but really wish I had a Nintendo 64 Emulator aand a ROM of Excitebike 64 for it.**

 **Please forgive me if I forget to mention certain places, as I haven't read the first book or watched the first movie of Harry Potter in quite a while. And again, please forgive me making some children older so the entire group could be all together. (It's Fan-Fiction, give me a rest. Let me see you write a "Next Generation Harry Potter" story)**

 **Children's ages are:**

 **James S. Potter, (Sirius I think it stands for) Victoire Weasley: 15**

 **Misaki Moto, Sakura and Tenchi Wheeler, Raven Kaiba, Rose Weasley, Albus S. (Severus) Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lily L. (Luna) Potter, Nathan Moto: 11**

 **So here's the nest chapter of this story. Hope all you readers enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 2: The Big Fellow, the Bully, and Beans**

The trip to London had been a rather exciting one for the Moto, Wheeler, and Taylor Families, as well as Dirk Devlin, Bridget Ryou, and Raven Kaiba.

Upon reaching the airport, the group was greeted by a man with untidy black hair, a woman with long flaming red hair, a man with shorter hair of the same color as the one woman, and a woman with long brown hair.

"Morning," said the man with untidy black hair. "My name's Harry Potter. This is my wife Ginny, and our children James, Lily, and Albus." He pointed a finger to each child as he said their names.

"Ron Weasley," said the man with the red hair. "This is Hermione, and our kids Rose and Hugo." Rose and Hugo each gave a small wave.

"Pleaseure to meet you all I'm sure," said Yami with a slight bow. Then, upon checking his watch he added: "Best not be late. When does the train depart?"

"Eleven AM September first," said Ginny. "Let's get to the stores so the children can buy their supplies."

"We flew here from Japan," said a slightly nervous Misaki, "so we need to convert our money first. Don't we?"

"I'm sure you can get what you need from Gringott's," said Hermione.

Together, the group put their luggage into the trunks of each car, and split into different groups: Yami, Tea, dMisaki, and the Wheelers rode with the Potters in one car, and Duke, Trevor, Bakura, Bridget, and the Taylors rode with the Weasleys in the other.

Of course, Kaiba had flown Raven here in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet, and was renting a limo to get her to wherever she needed to go, as indicated on her enclosed list of school supplies.

Sure, he was rich, snobbish, and hardly ever trusted anyone. But when it came to Raven's safety, as it often did with his broher Mokuba, he wasn't brave enough to leave her with someone he didn't know well.

Upon arriving at Diagon Alley, the group noticed the people around them were wearing what looked like long robes and pointed hats.

"Dark Magician?" Yami asked aloud, unaware that his friends could hear him.

"Over here," said Harry, taking them into the Gringott's building.

Upon entering the building, the children noticed the creatures sitting behind the desks and gasped in awe.

"Those are goblins," said a boy near Misaki. The boy resembled Harry uncannily, with the exception of the absence of his glasses.

"These children wish to make a withdrawl," said Harry to the goblin at the desk as the group reached the back of the room. After Harry had presented the goblin, Popcork, their keys, he led them to a railcar adn took them to their vaults, which were all set up in a line so they'd be all together.

"Vaults 501, 502, 503, 504, 505, 506, 507, 508, 509, 510, & 511," said Popcork.

Hving gotten their books, quills, potion ingredients, and pet owls, the children had one final stop to make; Olivander's Wand Store.

 **CHING! CHING!**

"Hello?" called Albus as the children stepped inside the shop. As soon as he'd called, an elderly fellow with grey hair slid over on a ladder. Seeing Albus and Lily, he smiled.

"I wondered when I'd see your brother and sister Mr Potter," said Olivander to James, referring to Albus and Lily. And then he startd going through boxes.

"Excuse us," said Nathan, "but we're exchange students from Japan."

"Ah yes. The children from Domino City," smiled Mr Olivander. At his words, Misaki and the others were confusedly scratching their heads.

Mr Olivander set out a few boxes in front of Albus, Rose, Hugo, Misaki, Nathan, Tenchi, Sakura, Raven, and Lily.

Lily got a 10 inch swishy Holly with unicorn hair. Albus got Cherry with Dragon Heartstring, supple, 11 inches. Rose and Hugo each got a 9 and three quarter inch Oak wand. Misaki got Hickory and Sphinx hair, swishy, 9 and a half inches. Nathan got a pliant, 8 inch, elm and mermaid scale. Sakura and Tenchi each got 7 inch wands with werewolf fang cores. And Raven got a Maple, unyielding, 10 inch wand with Dragon heartstring.

"Rather curious this one," said Mr Olivander, staring with intrigue at Raven's wand.

"Sorry sir," Raven queried, "but, what are you saying?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Kaiba," said Olivander. "As it happens, the dragon whose help was used to forge your wand, created another. But just, one other."

"Let me guess," said Raven. "It's odd that I should get this one, when..."

"When it's twin, also Unyielding and with Dragon Heartstring core, went to the son of a great but terrible wizard."

"And who was he?" Misaki asked, a slight glower in her eyes.

"The wand chooses the witch or wizard, Miss Moto," said Olivander.

Having finally gotten all their supplies, the children were ready for the trip to Hogwarts.

"I'm so excited Daddy," said Misaki over her bowl of Maccaroni and Cheese with bits of Hot Dogs cut up in it.

"Eat all your maccaroni or you can get sick," said Yami. **[1]**

"You'll be as much trouble as your father!" shouted a voice at Albus from outside the window. The group looked out to see a blond boy with a scowl on his pointy face, and his father who he resembled uncannily.

"Draco Malfoy," said Harry pointing out the father, "and his son, Scorpius," he pointed at the son.

"Wow," said Misaki. "re they bullies or are they bullies?"

"Hello 'Arry," said a gruff voice behind them. The children gasped when they saw a huge man standing in the doorway.

"Hagrid, great to see you." Harry said, going to hug his Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Then he introduced Hagrid to the group.

"And these," Harry said, turning to the Exchange Students, "are Misaki and Nathan Moto, Tenchi and Sakura Wheeler, and Raven Kaiba." The children gazed up at Hagrid as they each shook his big hands. Hagrid chuckled his usual gruff laugh.

"I'll be yer teacher in Care o' Magical Creatures," Hagrid said.

 **Sorry to end it here, but this one was getting too long for my taste.**

 **Hope all you readers enjoyed, and have ideas for the next part of this one.**

 **Referance: The night before Misaki's first day of school in Sakura Solo's "Neo Duelists"**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
